Swish
Swish is an American sports drama webseries that airs on both the OWA Network and Netflix. It is being produced as a joint venture between both streaming services, and its eight-episode first season premiered in August 2018. Plot Swish tells the story of the fictional Philadelphia Liberty, a powerhouse basketball dynasty in the Eastern Division of the American Basketball League -- often referred to as simply "the League" by many of the characters. The series chronicles the drama on and off the court involving players, cheerleaders, the coaching staff, and others involved with the organization. Cast and Characters Main * CM Nas as Xander Robinson (#21), the starting shooting guard, team captain and locker room leader who has played his entire professional career with the Liberty. He was a star player at Rutgers before leaving the school after his sophomore year and declaring eligibility for the ABL Draft ahead of the 2001-2002 season. * Carlos Rosso as Malik Davis, the new head coach. His twenty-year career recently ended on the heels of an Achilles heel injury, and the organization was quick to bring him on board when the team's previous head coach died in a car accident just after the conclusion of the prior season. Malik feels his career was unjustly cut short and has a chip on his shoulder. He's an incredibly proud man who can't handle losing, and will do whatever it takes to ensure the team always wins. * Jacob Senn as Warren Lawson, the assistant coach of the Liberty who was a tenured and successful head coach at Duke University before coming to work for the ABL franchise. He and Malik have a rocky relationship, at best. * Scott Oasis as Jonathan Towers, the general manager of the Liberty. He is also a famed and accomplished sports agent, individually representing several members of the team on the side. * Keelan Callihan as Donovan "Van" Kincaid (#25), a Liberty mainstay and the starting point guard who is often looked at as being the "second-in-command" in the team's hierarchy behind Xander. His outside antics have garnered as much attention as his skills on the court; he's a paparazzi fixture who's known for racking up DUIs and trashing hotel rooms. However, feeling a newfound responsibility to set a better example for his teammates, he's trying to change his ways. * Finnegan Wakefield as Ray Broderick (#0), a British national and shooting guard entering his second season with the Liberty. He moved to the United States after receiving a scholarship offer from Kentucky. Fans and the media have taken to affectionately calling him "Zero", after his jersey number. * Scotty Adams as Everett Blaine (#18), a point guard who was recently traded to the Liberty. After beginning his career in his native Australia, he played his first two seasons in the ABL with the Miami Inferno before being traded. He's generally very congenial and easygoing, simultaneously trying to find his footing amongst his own teammates while serving as a buffer in different conflicts. * Miltiades as Dominic Vicenzo (#6), a newer player and the starting small forward who just wrapped up his first season with the Liberty. He made a splash in his native Italy before coming to Philadelphia. He's challenged Xander's authority every step of the way, which has made things between them contentious. * Rashad Wilson as Hakim Briggs (#30), a tenured player and the team's starting center who is moving into his second season with the Liberty. He has a reputation for being a team-hopper, albeit with pretty good results (he has four rings from tenures on three different previous teams). * Andre Virgo as Terrence Sloane (#3), a rookie power forward fresh out of Michigan State who the Liberty snatched up during the second round of the last ABL Draft. * David X Fierce as Austin Porter (#15), a recently-drafted rookie point guard who made waves in the NCAA during his time playing for Auburn. * Aria Jaxon as Sabrina Devereux, the captain of the Liberty Girls. She is in her sixth year with the team and is entering her second as captain. She came onto the team as a naive and wide-eyed rookie, and has grown into a kind and fair leader -- although she's a notorious perfectionist who demands a lot from the girls on her team as performers. * Savannah Sunshine as Macy Glenn, a second-year Liberty Girl. She tries to keep things simple enough: show up, dance, treat people nice, and leave. However, she found out very early on that things are never that easy. * Megan Harper as Charlotte "Charlie" Reed, the resident mean girl of the Liberty Girls. She usually takes it upon herself to try and haze new arrivals, and she is extremely protective of her spot on the team. * TyAnna Jupiter as Elise Lowe, a rookie Liberty Girl who tried out for the team on a whim and happened to make it. Now, she's out to prove that she really does belong here. Recurring * Roy Rivers as Reagan Majors, the owner of the Liberty. His family has had a hand in owning the team for the better part of forty years, and he's held the majority of the power in the organization since his father, the previous majority owner, died five years ago. * Melissa Rivers as Jennifer Majors, the director of the Liberty Girls and Reagan's wife. She was one of the original members of the team. * CASPIAN as Antonio Delgadillo, a junior agent working under Jonathan. * Michael Bishop as Ian Emerson, the team's head athletic trainer. * Viola DeMarco as Stevie Romano, the manager of Club Omega, an exclusive and semi-secretive club inside of the Comcast Center that caters to Liberty players and other celebrities. She "knows everything about everything" and deals in knowing the secrets of those in the Liberty's inner circle. * Nate Cage as Brixton Sutherland, a scout and junior agent for the team with a reputation for being ruthless and business-oriented. * Jasmine Peyton as Antoinette Towers, Jonathan's wife and the assistant director of the Liberty Girls. She's a former Liberty Girl in her own right. * Miles Taylor as Jared Beach, a sideline reporter. * Jessica Rose as Riley O'Halloran, an athletic trainer. * Sweet Roxy as Crystal Templeton, a first-year Liberty Girl. * Natasha Night as Shauna Vincent, a first-year Liberty Girl. * Serenity Scorpio as Yvonne Grisham, a first-year Liberty Girl. * Aphrodite Marie as Lena Costas, a first-year Liberty Girl. Category:OWA Network Category:2018 debuts Category:2018 establishments